


Ice Cream and a Walk in The Park

by Far_Away_From_Sane



Series: Thominewt [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Thomas, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Newt and Minho are 21 or something, Shower Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, They live in a cute apartment, Thomas is like 19, Thomas is such a bottom, this was supposed to be fluff, thomas works in a coffee shop, wow too much tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Far_Away_From_Sane/pseuds/Far_Away_From_Sane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write something fluffy (maybe a little smut) with Thominewt, set in the modern era with them living in a cute apartment and eating breakfast together with the sun shining or some shit idek...</p>
<p>Yes, I can, you have been heard and answered my child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream and a Walk in The Park

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah, this is actually my first smut so bE KIND, MMKAY?!

Thomas woke up one day with the sun on his face, he could already tell that it was going to be a good day. He moved his arm from where it was pressed against his chest to reach out to one of his boyfriends only to realize that he wasn't there. He turned around to see if Newt was there, which he was not.

Thomas sat up and furrowed his eyebrows, where could they be? With a frown on his face he removed the covers and stood up from the bed. He found one of Minho's shirts on the floor and picked it up, it was slightly bigger than himself and hung off of one shoulder and reached his mid-thigh.

He found Newt's sweats close to where he had found the shirt and decided to put them on too, it was only when he was clothed and a little more awake that he noticed the smell of bacon in the air, So that's where they were, the kitchen.

He smiled and walked out of the room, the sun shone through the windows, it was the beginning of summer and it was putting a smile on his face. This meant that he could drag his boyfriends out of the house with an actual reason and not just because he didn't want to be inside anymore.

He walked barefoot on the carpeted floor toward the kitchen, as he got closer he heard there voices, they were laughing and newt was singing along to something that was playing on the radio. Thomas pushed the door open and walked inside the kitchen, there he was met by the happy sight of his boyfriends.

Minho was standing by the oven cooking bacon in a frying pan while Newt was sitting by the counter stealing bacon from Minho and laughing at his pouting. They hadn't noticed him yet so he cleared his throat, they turned to look at him.

"Hey there Tommy! sleep well?" Newt came up to him and pulled him into a hug, "yeah, would have been better if I didnt wake up alone though" he chuckled and kissed Newt's neck. "Yeah sorry about that, you were so tired when you got home last night so we let you sleep in a little, rough day?"

"We had a few tests in school and then I had three costumers yell at me becuase their coffee didn't taste like Starbucks and I had to kindly explain it at least seven times for them to understand why it didn't taste like Starbucks coffee, which you would think that they should understand since they are the ones who went to WCKD instead of Starbucks" he mumbled into Newt's neck and Thomas heard Newt's supressed giggles and rolled his eyes.

"It's not funny, they were really mean" he said but even he couldn't help but find it a little funny, "sorry Tommy" Newt kissed his forhead and moved away from the hug which left Thomas pouting like a little kid.

"You hungry?" Minho called from where he was still cooking breakfast and Thomas nodded perhaps a little too fast because Minho shook his head and laughed, "of course you are, stupid question."

Thomas smiled and shrugged, it was true, he was always hungry in the mornings, something his boyfriends had learned early in their relationship after countless of times being woken by a whining Thomas complaining about the lack of food in the fridge and his lack of kitchen skills.

In other words, Thomas can't cook to save his own life.

Minho smiled back, "so Thomas, what do you wanna do today?" Minho questioned while flipping a pancake, (when did he start doing those?). "Um..I was thinking that we could...uh...maybe, go outside? I know that you'd rather stay inside and watch movies or whatever but, you cannot pass up on this opportunity, this is like the nicest weather we've had for MONTHS!"

"Fine. We'll go out today and do whatever you want, and watch a movie tonight, sound good?" Minho asked while setting down a plate in front of Newt who was on his phone, "yeah that sounds good" Thomas answered, "good that."

"So, what did you have in mind Tommy?" Newt asked while taking a bite of his pancake, "um...ice cream and... maybe go to the park or something. It's a little boring perhaps but I don't really feel like doing anything big today, I'm kinda tired."

"No that's great babe" Minho assured him and slung his arm around Thomas's shoulders, "now sit down and eat something" Minho pushed him down and put a plate in front of him.

He dug in quickly and in a few minutes everything was gone, and syrup was dripping down his chin, "anyone ever tell you that you have terrible table manners Tommy?" Newt's voice was filled with amusement as he watched his boyfriend try to wipe the syrup off, which only made it worse.

"Only you like, every day" he answered and Minho chuckled at his attempts at wiping it off, "hey, come here" he called and Thomas shuffled with his chair closer to Minho, Minho licked his finger and wiped the syrup off Thomas's chin, but he couldn't wipe all of it off because Thomas pulled away with a pout, "I'm not a baby Minho."

"Of course youre not Thomas, but you look ridiculous trying to wipe it off with a dry hand, you can't wipe off sticky with dry."

"Whatever" Thomas shrugged, "I guess I'll have to shower to get it off, anyone wanna join?" he wiggled his eyebrows as he got up and started walking to the bathroom.

Minho and Newt shared a look before sprinting after him, they took off their clothes on the way which looked quite funny since there now was a line of clothes leading to the bathroom in a very suggestive way. When they got to the bathroom Thomas was already in the shower, with his eyes closed and his hands moving all over his body, he looked very beautiful.

The two boys felt themselves harden and hurried into the shower, sandwiching Thomas between them, Thomas moaned as he felt Minho's hardened cock press against his behind. "Hey there Tommy" Newt mumbled and moved forward to capture Thomas's lips in a passionate kiss.

Thomas moaned into the kiss and put his arms around the slightly taller man's waist, he felt Minho's mouth on his shoulders, sucking and biting down on his skin. He broke away from the kiss to moan when he felt Minho's hand close around his lenght, his head fell back onto his shoulder and he closed his eyes. 

Newt stared at the sight in front of him and smiled, he had the most beuautiful boyfriends anyone could ask for. He shared a look with Minho who was still stroking Thomas and Minho nodded, he placed a trail of kisses down his chest as he went and sucked lightly on Thomas's right nipple while his hand played with the left, after a few seconds his mouth gave the same treatment to the other nipple while his hand played with the right, Thomas let out a breathy moan at the sensation.

When Newt was down on his knees he looked up at his boyfriend's face, his eyes closed, mouth slightly open and his hands closed into fists. Newt smiled, he liked it when Thomas let go and let them do whatever they wanted with him.

He bit down on Thomas's hip bones and took pride in the sound that came out of Thomas's mouth, he kissed around his hips and stomach but never touched where Thomas wanted him to. "Please, N-Newt, p-please" he breathed out and Newt snickered, he liked it when Thomas begged.

He grabbed the base of his cock, replacing Minho's hand and slowly stroked him, Thomas jutted his hips forward but was stopped by Minho, who held his hips in place while kissing his neck and whispering small comforts.

Newt decided to finally give him something and placed the tip of Thomas's cock on his tongue, Thomas cried out but was silenced by Minho's fingers in his mouth. Newt sucked on the head of his cock while he watched Thomas suck Monho's fingers, when Minho pulled his fingers out Newt pulled Thomas out of his mouth and Thomas whined in protest.

His whining was silenced by Minho's fingers pushing at his entrance, Minho pushed a finger inside of him and Thomas moaned loudly and pulled on Newt's hair. It hurt a little but Newt liked it, he liked seeing Thomas so submessive.

"Newt, why don't you suck him? he looks like he needs it" Minho amused voice sounded and Newt smiled at him before nodding and grabbing the base of his cock, stroking it all the way to the tip and back, Thomas was a wreck.

Just as Minho pushed in a second finger Newt took him in his mouth and deep throated him, Thomas cried out loudly, "please, p-ple-ahh" Minho pushed in a third and a fourth finger and Thomas almost crumbled forward but was stopped by Minho, who held him up.

"You want my cock Tommy? huh?" Minho mumbled in his ear and Thomas nodded, not trusting his voice. Minho's fingers disappeared for a few seconds and Thomas waited impatiently, with Newt still sucking his cock.

Minho lined up against Thomas's entrance and slowly pushed himself inside, Thomas moaned loudly and hunched forward a little so that Minho had better access. 

Minho sat a slow pace at first, letting Thomas get used to the feeling. Newt pulled Thomas's cock out of his mouth and stood up, he grabbed Thomas's chin and kissed him, hard. 

Thomas reached down between them to grab Newt's cock and Newt moaned into his mouth and bit down on Thomas's lip. Minho started to thrust faster and Thomas's strokes on Newt's cock went a little faster, their kissing a little more ugent.

Thomas came first with a shout, falling forward into Newt's arms, legs shaking so bad he could barely stand. Newt came second, biting down onto Thomas's shoulder, drawing a little blood. After a few sloppy thrusts Minho came with a loud moan, filling Thomas up with his cum.

They stood there, breathing heavily with the now cold water dripping down their bodies.

"So... ice cream, anyone?" Newt asked breaking the silence, Minho chuckled and pulled out of Thomas which made their lover moan.

Minho raised his eyebrows in surprise, "you getting ready for another round there Tommy?" 

"Always" came the muffled response from their boyfriend and Newt chuckled,"maybe we should take that to the bedroom."

"You'll have to carry me, m'legs are too weak to walk" Thomas mumbled, Minho picked him up bridal style while Newt turned off the shower, "let's go then."

Let's just say, they never went outside that day, and Thomas really didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
